Invisible Scars
by Kasey Emrys
Summary: Newly arrived in Amity Park, Sam Manson, is cornered by bullies, otherwise known as the most popular kids in school, who she's made enemies with; badly injured; almost killed by a ghost dragon; saved, treated and befriended by the Danny Phantom and all this in the span of only one day. What else could happen? Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter with Inviso-Bill

**Hey guys! This is my very ****_first_**** story and to be honest I don't know where its going but I hope u all like it and review. Tell me what u think, I would love to hear some of ur ideas if u got any.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did it would probably have a fourth season and there would be some Tucker and Jazz shipping**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Encounter with "Inviso-Bill"

* * *

It's not going to change, is it? Wherever I go, there is always going to be someone who makes them self feel better by making everyone else's life miserable. Sadly I'm one of their outlets every time. Of course I am. After all I'm different from them and they don't like that. For starters I'm an ultra-recycle vegetarian. Forget pages, their tastes are on a completely different book than mine. Plus I'm a Goth; we just don't mix. Because of this I don't really qualify as what society deems "pretty". Who knows, maybe I don't. Not that I think I'm hideous or anything. I'm 5'3 feet tall so I'm kind of on the short side, my eye color is so rare people usually think I wear contacts. My skin is a pale-ish white compared to my jet black hair and my body is slim and petite enough to look fragile. Like I'll break anytime soon; not that they'll care if I ever do. Maybe that's why I'm always in this situation, there isn't much to fear. From me, that is.

Well, now that you know all that about me I guess I should tell you who I am and what I am doing in an alley behind the school surrounded by five other kids. My name is Sam Manson. And to be honest I don't know what I did to make them do this to me, not all of them at least, but then again they don't need that much of a reason to do this to someone.

I'm pretty sure that the Hispanic girl to the side- Pauline or something- was the girl who instantly disliked me this morning in the lunch room when we accidentally bumped into each other. She yelled at me with a thick Hispanic accent about watching were I was going (very original, I know. Called me a "loser" to boot) and I, being my everyday charming self, answered back by calling her a floozy airhead. Not that she knew what it meant, mind you. She glared at me furiously before leaving the cafeteria with her little group following her. Still that wasn't reason enough to act like this. It's my first day for crying out loud! They don't even know me... Whatever. To them it doesn't matter that they don't know me enough, they still cornered me in an alley and pushed me around just for kicks or that that Pauline left a scratch on my face when she slapped me or that her pathetic blonde boyfriend punched me in the stomach hard enough to throw me to the ground with me landing on broken glass and practically stabbing myself.

"That's what you get for insulting me, freak!" She smirked at me when she saw me looking at her from my spot on the floor while the blonde guy kicked me in the stomach. "Ugh!" That is gonna worsen the bruise that his previous kicks and punches made.

Looking to the side I see that the other two girls and Asian looking guy were not really enjoying this as much as the slut and the prick in front of me were. But I blame them as much as I blame these two psychos. After all, they might have only pushed me around a little but they are still bystanders to this whole thing.

Right after the Hispanic bimbo says that, the temperature around us suddenly drops and all five of them freeze in their movements (no pun intended). The tense silence was broken by a horrific roar that terrified me to the core. I could hear my heart beating faster and harder and my chest felt too tight. It hurt.

As I was trying to process the possibility of that being an actual live dragon that just phased through the wall behind me, those bastards start running away and I quickly and painfully try to sit against the wall behind me, clutching my heavily bleeding side before that thing is looming over my face. An actual dragon? Yes. A live one? Not so much. From the loss of blood and the amount of kicks I took to the stomach, I could already feel myself losing consciousness. I was tired and I didn't want to be here any longer.

_'This is it. I'm going to die...' _were my thoughts as the dragon was getting closer and looking ready to attack me. Feeling too weak to move at all, I just closed my eyes and faced away waiting for my obvious fate. In those few seconds I felt peace and calm. Feelings I don't remember having in a long while, possibly never. And I wanted them... Craved for them, even. If I died here then that would mean I wouldn't have to go through this pain. I wouldn't have to feel the, oh so familiar hurt or the feeling of my own blood spreading through my clothes and slipping through my fingers.

But the blow never came and I was still very much alive. I was still losing consciousness fast. Like I was drowning in a dark, murky ocean with no distinction between up or down. With no way out.

There was a screech and other things my foggy mind couldn't really make out; something like a fight maybe. It was silent after a bright flash of light that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I could hear a voice but I couldn't understand what it was saying, it might have been talking to me but I don't really remember. After what felt like an eternity, the voice I had heard came closer, it was smooth and definitely male. When I felt a cold hand move my face I opened my eyes to a pair of worried, toxic green eyes staring back at me. He looked around my age, but with the white hair I couldn't tell. I think he asked me if I was okay and maybe I tried to nod since my head started hurting, but I'm not sure. My vision was getting blurry and the corners of my vision were turning black.

At this point in my life I wasn't necessarily worried about what would happen to me, so I wasn't scared of dying, not really. I just didn't want to be in pain anymore. When I felt his hand in the crook of my legs and around my waist I just leaned against him. I knew what was coming and I knew it would hurt but when he picked me up it was still too much for my in-process-of-healing body. The pain was overwhelming before the sweet bliss of unconsciousness took over.

**XXX**

When I came to, the first thing I noticed before anything else were my aching cuts and bruises. My aching and **bandaged **cuts and bruises. Instantly I recalled the events before I blacked out. _'Might have been a nightmare' _I hoped, but when I managed to crack my eyes open I realized that I was right when I didn't want to be. This wasn't my room. In fact this wasn't you're typical room, it seemed more like a lab than anything. There were tools lying around and weird machines that did who-knows-what. Looking around, I came across those startlingly neon green eyes staring back at me again. He was breathtaking. Silver white hair, glowing green eyes and sharp boyish features. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots and belt.

"Thank the infinite realms, you're finally awake." It was so low I barely caught it.

"How are you feeling?" The sincerity and concern in his voice shocked me. I could only get a mumbled out "good" from my lips though I was lying.

"Were you the one that bandaged me?" I wondered out loud, once I remembered it. He just nodded at me. "Thanks, um...?" I said while looking at him in the eyes expectantly.

"...Danny Phantom" he was looking at me as if waiting for something to happen, expecting me to do something. _'Like run away screaming considering he's a _ghost_!' _I thought amused. Him floating around with his legs crossed wouldn't really help if I were like the others, but I'm not so I'm not as concerned as I should be. He looked nice and bandaging my wounds was good enough for me.

"Right. Well, in case you want to know, I'm Sam Manson. Just moved here to Amity Park a couple of days ago and I'm not very familiar with this whole ghost thing or anything so thank you very much for the save," his eyes widened a little when he realized that what he was probably expecting won't happen and I finished talking " hope I'm not imposing on you or anything."

He shook his head looking rather confused, which I found somewhat hilarious. Hesitating he asked "you... aren't scared of me? No screaming? No running away or hitting me with anything you can find?" At that I couldn't help but to start laughing although regretting it immediately when my stomach starts hurting. He looked at me as if there was something wrong with me and maybe there was. I mean I _am_ talking to a ghost as if it were nothing. Most people don't but other than that there isn't much wrong with me on the surface. For all intents and purposes I was **fine**.

"Scared? Of _you_? Why should I be? Because you're a ghost? Please!" I said flicking my hand at him. "You just saved my life! Seriously. If it weren't for you I would probably be in a lot of pain right now. You even went out of your way to treat my wounds for me! Why would I-?" Checking my bandaged hand I stopped when I saw how far up my arm it went. I'd forgotten about those. He had definitely seen them but I was too afraid to ask. I don't know what I would do if he had. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he did. He was a ghost, who would he tell? Half the people were too busy hunting him and the other half were too preoccupied with running away from him. Beside, seeing as how delighted he looked when I told him I wasn't scared of him, he probably didn't have that many friends. I could sure use one right about now. Trying to calm myself down in order to ask him about it, he-

"I won't tell anyone about them" -already seemed to have realized my dilemma. Motioning to my wrist I chokingly asked him, "so you saw them after all." Guess it came out more like a statement than I intended it to. He was too quiet for my liking but I didn't know what else to say. Right now to me the floor was more interesting than anything else. I felt too vulnerable.

"Yeah, your... scars, right?" He seemed uncertain of whether or not to mention them and I appreciated it. As uncertain as him I looked at him and quietly asked him, "promise?"

He was looking at me when I looked up and when our eyes met, he kindly smiled at me. "Yeah, I promise." I smiled back and his smile seemed to get bigger brightening his whole face.

**Posted: 3/28/15**


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Danny Phantom

**Hey guys sorry I took so long! But I can't really promise scheduled updates and this chapter is longer than the first chapter… now for the reviews**

**Savirox****: thank you so much. Update? Right-o here ya go then!**

**ShadowDragon357****: I agree that it does start out like some but I didn't really know how else to go about it. But I'm glad u enjoyed it anyway. Now while it does seem that Sam does that, that isn't really the angle I was going for and though I'm not really going for mystery or something like that u will just have to keep on reading to find out how she got them. Hope u are interested enough to keep reading.**

**ellameno****: thanks glad u find it interesting. To be honest I would also like to see where this goes. Here the update.**

**crazyreader11****: I'm so happy u feel that way. Don't worry u don't have to wait any longer!**

**Expergiscimini****: thank u. I don't know what it might mean but I think ur name looks cool.**

**Oh right! Before I forget, I wanna mention that me saying Pauline instead of Paulina was on purpose and it might start to become more obvious this chapter but the characters might be OOC and even though I'll try as much to keep them in character there are just some things I need in their personalities to be a certain way because I think it goes with my story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I obviously don't own Danny Phantom if I did you would already know.**

Chapter 2: The Real Danny Phantom

* * *

We didn't really talk for very long after he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about my scars. I guess I got to know a little bit about him but it was only the type of things that people easily figure out after knowing you for a while nothing on a need to know bases; so technically I still didn't really _know_ him. That said; he didn't really know me either. When I said we talked, what I actually meant was that I did an impressive job of holding the conversation for both of us. I hadn't really talked with anyone in a while so I just kept saying useless things for the sake of saying something. He asked more about how I got my recent injuries, however, I just told him it was an incident I didn't really want to talk about and left it at that. But we both knew it was no accident and it couldn't have been the dragon. Still, he respected my privacy and just gave some input about himself here and there but that was about it. All I actually learned about him was that his favorite color was green, he fought ghosts who attacked and didn't get paid for it, in fact he barely got a thanks at times because the people he saved were speechless in a good way or terrified and he wasn't sticking around for them to react to him since he himself had to run from the resident ghost hunting pair or the GiW (Guys in White) as they are called. I didn't feel like I had the right to ask personal questions since I didn't tell him much about me so I didn't ask anything personal. Later on when I wasn't as sore (good thing its Friday), and I had nothing to talk about, he took me home. I myself was ready to go since I didn't have much else to say and the silence otherwise would have been awkward. By the time we went outside I was a little shocked to see that the sun had already set hours ago and the stars were already in the sky. Above the clouds the sky itself was a beautiful navy blue with mixtures of purples and specks of pinks. It was like nothing I had ever seen or could hope to see from down below and I was a little jealous that he got to see things like this all the time. Were it me I would rather spend my time above the clouds with such a unique view and the cold air biting into my skin. The air right now was cold but ignorable enough and it was a little windy but to me it just made it that much better. Up here I felt safe because all the bad things that I was running from that could actually reach me were few, if any. Most of all, his presence right there with me was soothing. So I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the rest of the peaceful ride in silence.

**XXX**

When I asked my parents that weekend, they told me that Amity Park was known for its many ghost hauntings and most importantly for Inviso-Bill. Although, at first, I had no idea of who they were talking about, once they added the words "hero" and "ghost" into the mix, it was kind of obvious. Of course coming from them it didn't sound pleasant. Nothing ever did, unless it was fake but even that was stretching it. They had talked about him with such disgust I wondered why we were even here. But I didn't care enough to ask. Not wanting to stay home on Sunday I walked about Amity Park and asked around about him. No one knew much about Phantom and as much as he was friendly to everyone (except sometimes Paulina, as I found out that was her name later on. Eh, close enough) there was no one he was really _friends_ with. He had as many fans as he had enemies but no one knew who he was, where he came from or when he died. Many say that he died about two years ago because that's around the time he appeared but no one is sure because there is not a single guy around his age that died in Amity Park around the time he supposedly did. So trying to find out more about him by asking around didn't get me anywhere.

**XXX**

On Monday the following day there were only two ghost attacks at Casper High throughout the day and I found myself hoping that they weren't this common. A girl can dream, can't she? One of them was a short blue ghost who didn't look that threatening and from every one's reaction he probably wasn't much. There was only so much fear you could cause with floating boxes and bubble wrap. He was quickly caught leaving with a "Beware!" no one paid attention to. Later on, after an unfortunate string of events, (in simpler terms, Paulina) I became acquainted with "wanna-be-my-friend?" klemper. I mean yes I wanted a friend. And I guess you could even argue that I was a little desperate for one. But come on! Even_ I_ wasn't that desperate for one, I doubt any one could ever be. I would rather be friends with the Box Ghost. He was annoying but I would at least keep my sanity. Most of the day went quietly and I was in a particularly good mood because in both occasions I had seen Phantom and smiled at him and he smiled back even waving his hand a little. Unnoticeably.

"Alright class, today we begin the first project of the school year." A collective round of groans were heard all throughout the room before the teacher, Mr. Lancer, could even finish the sentence. I looked around the classroom. It was the last class of the day and I was kind of exhausted. I was sitting at the far end of the room, second to last seat in my row to be exact, right next to the window that was on my left. There was wind blowing from the window up ahead and the rays of the sun were warming my skin, even so I was slightly chilly but I ignored it. By some form of bad luck I was stuck with having Paulina in most of my classes and the only good thing about it was that in all of them the chair farthest from her was always empty. I guess the other students crowded around her so much that the only seats available were far from her. For the first time in my life I was thankful about my enemy's popularity. If her popularity meant there was no room for me to be anywhere near the spaces closest to her than that was fine by me. As Mr. Lancer kept explaining the project we were supposed to do for the year I noticed that beside Paulina there were only a few other students who I had for some, or on rare occasions most, of my classes. **(A/N: I'm not going to describe most of them that much and go right to their names because you should know what they look like. Hopefully)** Two of them were the blonde and African American girls that were with Paulina on Friday. The other one was the blonde buff guy who was also with Paulina and the Asian guy. Respectively Star, Valerie, Aaron or "Dash" and Kwan. Beside those there were three more and the others were in only a few if any other classes with me. One of them was on the last seat in the row next to mine, if I remember correctly her name was Annelle, she was a pretty green eyed blonde with short curly hair and her two friends called her Elly. Right beside her on her right was an African American named Tucker. On Elly's left and right behind me was the guy that I've had in all of my classes except in one. Feeling his eyes on me as I laid my head down on my arms, I found myself thinking about this morning.

_The bruise and scratch on my face were getting better but it still took me hours and a whole lot of make-up to make it less visible. If I had taken just a little longer this morning in getting out of my house I would have been late to class, as it was it was already cutting it close but I made it on time. Just as I had passed the door the bell rang signaling the beginning of homeroom. _

"_Go right ahead miss Manson, take your seat I'll let you off the hook this time. But remember next time that if you are not in your seat by the time the bell rings then you are late."_

_I nodded at my teacher and quietly tried to make my way over to one of the empty desks farthest from Paulina. Before I could take more than five steps a boy ran into the room out of breath. _

"_Daniel, thank you for deciding to join us, even though it's this late. _Again_." Daniel grimaced a little at the teacher's sarcastic comment about his recurring lateness and mumbled out an apology handing the teacher a late pass along with it. I was staring at him somewhat startled by his icy crystal blue eyes when he looked in my direction, not necessarily looking at me. When he finally looked at me I thought I saw his eyes widen a fraction before going back to normal and looking away. He rapidly went pas__t __me and sat close to his two friends whispering amongst themselves._

"_Miss Manson please take your seat and stop staring at Daniel. You'll have time for that later on." I snapped my head in his direction and glared at my teacher who just ignored my glare and turned to look at the board. I made my way to the desk I was previously heading to trying to fight the blush I knew was coming. Most of my class was chuckling at me except for Paulina who was full on laughing and the trio of friends whose eyes were on me for most of the day._

I could still feel their eyes on me and it was starting to annoy me. At first it made me nervous then I got used to it and started to ignore them but now it was kind of bothering me. Why were they looking at me so much? Did I have something on me? If I did why couldn't they just tell me and get it over with?

I raised my head when I heard Mr. Lancer passing out papers of the project we were to do. As he was passing them out he was assigning groups of four or five people and I was in their group. Considering I wasn't with Paulina I was thankful and didn't really mind I was in their group because so far they haven't really been mean to me. I turned around to hand over the paper just in time to see Daniel look away from me. I sighed.

"What?" I asked looking at them expectantly. They knew what I was talking about but for good measure I added, "why have you guys been staring at me?" Today had been a long day for me. What with both ghost attacks, the annoying task of making sure that my make-up was on correctly, my body was sore and I'm pretty sure that I had reopened the wound on my side a little, when I moved too suddenly trying to catch myself that time Paulina pushed me over towards Klemper, and that now it was bleeding but I couldn't be sure because I was wearing thick bandages and my shirt was black. So when all Daniel said was "nothing" it kind of pissed me off.

"It's not nothing. All three of you have been looking at me all day since this morning. I know that I started it but it wasn't on purpose and I stopped. What about you?" I was starting to blush with the reminder of this morning when Elly scoffed and looked away. I frowned. She wasn't happy with me for some reason. I really don't know what I might have done to her. We haven't interacted enough for her to dislike me. And even though she hasn't been necessarily nice to me, she doesn't strike me as another Paulina. At least not from what I've seen. Besides there probably isn't more room for another one.

When the bell rang for the end of class, I decided I wasn't gonna risk it and practically bolted out the class ignoring what the trio might think of me because of it.

**By the way, I wasn't sure whether to do this or not so I want to ask for ur opinion. Do u guys think I should do the story from a) just Sam's point of view b) Sam and Danny's point of view or c) those two plus others? Please vote in and/or add ur opinion to what I should do with that.**

**Posted: 4/09/15**


	3. Chapter 3: Echoes of Allied Universes

**Hello guys! Sorry it's been ages since I last updated but I was kinda busy. preparing for regents, taking SAT's, the huge amounts of h.w. and all that fun stuff (please note the sarcasm). Anyway so u guys reviewed and I guess we'll go with Sam and Danny's point of view only. That said I decided to start with Sam in this chapter then switch to Danny and the rest of the chapter will be his. And to make up the mini- hiatus that I had this chapter is longer than usual. For me, that is. **

**ShadowDragon357****: maybe I will do that or something close to it after I'm done but I won't make any promises. I don't wanna reveal too much about Elly right now(to be honest I'm still not sure about her background because she just came out of nowhere while I was writing. Have a few scenarios but it's not 100%) and her being his girlfriend also popped into my head but I decided to make her an ally of our little trio (the original one) and so that is out of the question cuz I'm actually starting to like her, you'll later find out why. She might or might not like him and she might or might not end up with Tucker. Don't know. She's not too keen on Sam, that u are correct about, but only for now. And it makes me super happy to hear u are interested. Although I'm not sure if my idea is original or not but still Thanks! **

**crazyreader11****: thank you for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Danny Phantom. 'Nuff said.**

**So. Here is chapter 3...**

Chapter 3: Echoes of Allied Universes

* * *

_**Sam**_

When I got to my house I was happy to find out that my parents weren't there like I knew they wouldn't be. It was barely past two so I had a couple of hours to myself before either one of them came back. I went to my bathroom and started taking my make-up off. I looked at the bruise on my left eye and the scratch on my cheek right below it. Those two certainly left their mark but the scratch was small, not really noticeable and the bruise was a little heavy but it could be covered with enough make-up. Even so, the bruise contrasted greatly against my white skin. I glared at my reflection and just looked away, getting ready to change my bandages. Since my shirt was black I wasn't sure but I really did reopen my wound and start bleeding although I wasn't bleeding anymore. Taking off my bandages was a little hard because I had to practically peel them off which wasn't very appealing. The dried blood on my wound and bandage was practically gluing them together. After taking them off I cleaned my wound up somewhat, put some healing ointment that kind of stung and put on a clean set of bandages. That done the weight and weariness of the day seemed to have caught up with me and I felt dead on my feet. Without really thinking about it I headed to my queen sized bed and plopped down on it, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_**Danny **_**(This part might be confusing at first but only for a few seconds. don't worry, I promise it's not rocket science just work with me here)**

I groaned as my back hit the wall. Quickly, ignoring the pain I got up just as my opponent approached me. Evading the oncoming fire attack I moved toward the ghostly dragon, getting close enough just to make minimal damage and sending it flying backwards. Following right away when the dragon turned intangible and flew right through the walls instead of crashing against them.

As soon as I got to the other side Dora, the dragon ghost, gave a loud roar. Looking around the first thing I noticed were the seditious five running away out the alley. From the corner of my eye I saw Dora moving in the opposite direction of them and forward to someone against the wall. I instantly fully looked their way and immediately stopped. I was horrified at all the blood she was loosing and the cuts and bruises she had. The agonized and indifferent look in her eyes only managed to intensify my emotions of panic and fear. Looking closely I recognized her as the girl who had started school that same day. I didn't understand what she could have done to Paulina to piss her off. Even so this was too much. Her small body looked broken and even smaller against the immense dragon approaching her. The ache in my chest when she closed her eyes and looked away in a defeated manner reminded me of what I had to do.

Rushing ahead I punched Dora away from the girl before the Princess Dragon could do any more damage to her. She screeched and tried to fight back but I was running on the adrenaline that the dread of the situation brought me. Before long I took the Fenton Thermos and trapped Dora inside of it in a bright flash of light. I stood a few feet away from the girl, scrutinizing her.

"Hey... are you still conscious?" When she didn't move or acknowledge me I moved forward, raising my hand toward her face. As soon as my cold hand touched her cheek she lazily opened her eyes and looked at me straight in the eyes. Her beautiful lilac eyes looked foggy and I realized that I didn't have long before she passed out. I knew that it was a lost case to do so but I still asked her. "Are you okay enough for me to carry you?" When she subtly nodded I gently snaked my arm around her waist and under her bent knees.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you from now on. I promise" I whispered picking her up but she had already lost consciousness.

I floated up and carefully, trying not to jostle her too much, flew to my apartment. Invisibly I made my way in and to my lab. Slowly lowering her I put her on the small bed in the corner and busied myself with cleaning her wounds. First I took care of the really bad cut she had on her side. Stopping the blood as fast as I could, cleaning it, stitching it and bandaging it. It was really bad and there was no way that was healing without leaving a scar even with the stitches. The good thing about it was that it was a clean cut. Since she was already laying down I iced her eye while working on her hands. Done with the bigger cuts I worked with the smaller ones and quickly finished. It was a couple of hours before she could wake up so all I did was float around while waiting.

Relief flooded through me when she woke up. "Thank the infinite realms, you're finally awake." I sighted under my breath.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sincerely looking at her while she looked at me shocked . I realized how weird this must have been for her, a floating ghost asking about her welfare, when she forced out a mumbled "good" through her teeth though we both knew she was lying.

"Were you the one that bandaged me?" She wondered out loud when she briefly glanced down at her treated hands. With her full attention on me all I could do was nod.

"Thanks, um...?" She looked me in the eyes expecting me to say my name.

Wearily I said, "... Danny Phantom" A look I didn't recognized crossed her eyes. Like she found out something interesting and was amused by it. What was even weirder was her casual attitude towards me. She didn't act the same way others did with me. Don't get me wrong. It felt nice, I just wasn't sure about how to interact with her.

"Right. Well, in case you want to know, I'm Sam Manson. Just moved here to Amity Park a couple of days ago and I'm not very familiar with this whole ghost thing or anything so thank you very much for the save," she paused for a beat after my eyes widened and I stopped my self from answering an "I know". Just because she wasn't acting like how most do with me doesn't mean she wouldn't change her mind. How creepy would that sound like? It's not like I can tell her that I heard most of that in homeroom this morning. "hope I'm not imposing or something." she finished.

She was being polite to a _ghost_! And I was confused. Which only seemed to amuse her. Hesitating a little, I voiced my confusion. "you... aren't scared of me? No screaming? No running away or hitting me with anything you can find?" It might sound stupid but it was an honest concern, damn it! Still, my only response was a laugh followed by a hiss of pain. Since she was clutching her stomach I guess that laughing was a bad idea. During this I was looking at her as if there was something seriously wrong with her. Because there was. She's talking to me as if she's chatting with an old friend or something. Most people just don't do that.

"Scared? Of _you_? Why should I be? Because you're a ghost? Please!" She waved her hand at me dismissing it as if it were the most ridiculous thing she had heard. "You just saved my life! Seriously. If it weren't for you I would probably be in a lot of pain right now. You even went out of your way to treat my wounds for me! Why would I-" She had been playing with her hands while talking but stopped at once when she noticed her bandaged wrists. Straightaway I remembered it. Before my brain could process what was happening and decide if it was something that should be filtered or simply not said I blurted out, "I won't tell anyone about them"

Motioning to her wrists she chokingly says, "so you saw them after all." I stayed quiet for some time while she was studying the floor. Considering the tone she had, this was personal and she didn't know how to deal with me knowing about them. Cautiously I answered sincerely. "Yeah, your... scars, right?" She seemed to appreciate my uncertainty of mentioning them. Equally as uncertain she glimpsed at me and just whispered, "promise?" I stared at her waiting for her to look at me in order to answer her. When she finally did our eyes met and I smiled at her. "Yeah, I promise"

When she smiled back at me her eyes softened and I felt my heart skip a beat at her expression.

**XXX**

_'Damn! I'm gonna be late and it's all skulker's fault!' _Turning back to my human self in a secluded place, I rapidly head inside the school and race to my first period class with Mr. Lancer._ 'Stupid Skulker and his bad habbits of disrupting my sleep! Doesn't he have anything better to do than make me waste hours I could use sleeping just to try to add my hide to his collection and fail in the end?!' _I could see the classroom ahead by the time the bell had rung. I didn't make it on time. I guess it's a good thing that I have late passes. Everyone's attention is immediately on me the second I burst through the door.

"Daniel, thank you for deciding to join us, even though it's this late._ Again_." I grimaced a little at Mr. Lancer's sarcastic comment about my recurring lateness and mumbled out an apology handing him a late pass along with it. I glanced around the room looking for Tucker and Elly when I came across the girl I had helped yesterday. She was staring at me somewhat startled and I could feel my eyes widen a fraction before going back to normal and looking away. I rapidly went past her and sat close to my two best friends whispering amongst ourselves.

"Miss Manson please take your seat and stop staring at Daniel. You'll have time for that later on." out of the corner of my eyes I saw her snap her head in his direction and glare at Mr. Lancer, who just ignored her glare and turned to look at the board. She made her way to a desk and sat down. Most of my class was chuckling at her except for Paulina who was full on laughing and Tucker, Elly and I whose eyes were on her for most of the day. Admittedly for different reasons, however.

"So, who was it today?" Elly asked guessing that I was late because I had to take care of a ghost. Which was true. Trying not to draw more attention to myself I whispered "Skulker" so that only Elly and Tucker could hear me.

"Aah, woke you up way too early, didn't he?" Tucker said with a knowing and sympathetic look. I just nodded giving Sam a quick look. When I looked back at my best friends I saw Tucker giving Sam an odd look that aggravated me for some reason but dismissed it quickly seeing Elly watching me. Let's just say she didn't look too happy. Perceptive as she is I guess she realized that something happened and that I hadn't told them about it. Too bad because I'm not about to tell her now.

**XXX**

"Alright class, today we begin the first project of the school year." There was a collective round of groans coming from almost every student in the class before he even finished the sentence. Me included. It was the second week of school and he was already assigning projects? Group project, no less. Our reaction to such news was understandable. Aside from that, I've chased around three ghosts _today _and it's barely about to be 2. Two of them might have been easy to catch but they were extremely annoying ones and the other one just loves to wake me up before dawn to play tag. That said, it's really no surprise that I'm already emotionally drained from all the worrying I have done. I was on the last seat in the last row from the door, closest to the windows. To my right was sitting Elly and to her right was Tucker.

Right in front of me was Sam Manson herself. The very person I've spent worrying over.

And staring. I knew that I was doing it again and that I probably shouldn't be. Fleeting looks escalated to long glances and passed right to staring. And I wasn't supposed to stare. So why was I? I don't know and it kind of surprised me. Although I knew it shouldn't, but it still did... _okay_, so maybe at the back of my mind I did know why I was staring but I just didn't want to acknowledge that I _was_. She was there in most of my classes and I didn't know how to react or act for that matter towards her. I didn't know what to say or if I should say anything at all, we weren't exactly friends and we didn't know much about each other but I still wanted to get to know her better. It's not like I could just come out and tell her about my powers and all that stuff. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey. Remember that white haired ghost who kind of saved your life, bandaged you and spent a few awkward silent moments with you after you woke up? Yea... that was me. No no don't worry, I'm not **fully** dead, just half way there. I'm what they call a halfa. Half ghost and half human, you know. Don't panic, it's not contagious!'? After that all I can do is wait until she either runs away telling people of a mental disorder she may think I have or laugh in my face. Didn't know if I could trust her either. Though I felt like I could. So what was I supposed to say? All throughout the day I would glance her way and wonder on how to get to know her, maybe I could finally have a friend that's not Elly or Tucker. And that was also worth having.

After explaining our new project Mr. lancer walked around handing out papers about it and assigning groups. And she just so happened to be part of mine. When she turned around, to pass the paper, I looked away trying to make it seemed like I wasn't just staring at her.

"What?" Obviously it failed. She looked expectantly at us, there was no way out of this. We knew what she was talking about and she knew that we knew. But just for good measure she added, "why have you guys been staring at me?" All I could do was say "nothing" which was probably a really bad idea because she snapped. "It's not nothing. All three of you have been looking at me all day since this morning. I know that I started it but it wasn't on purpose and I stopped. What about you?" Right after she finished talking Elly scoffed and looked away. Sam just frowned at her. She looked confused and a little lost at Elly's reaction. As did Tucker. I can only guess that she was mad because of me and was taking it out on Sam because for some reason that she didn't know it involved Sam.

Before Sam could say anything else the bell rang and she high bolted it out of the classroom without looking back. I raised my hand in a "wait" gesture and was about to call her name when I heard Elly. "Just ignore her." I looked over at her and a little exasperatedly asked, "Why?"

"Why not?" She snapped at me shrugging. Frowning at her retreading back I walked to my locker. She really was still mad that I kept something from her and won't tell her what no matter how many times she asks. Oh well.

**There ya go! so was it worth the wait? I hope it was. There is some Foreshadowing in this chapter, in case you are curious.**

**What was ur favorite part? Come on, tell me tell me! Mine was when he was thinking of how telling her his secret would turn out. Or was it just not good enough for u to have one? Can u guess who Elly might be and what she has to do with the story? Right now her character is sorta important to it. You'll find out if you keep reading. **

**Oh! before I forget. I wanted to thank those of you who've gone out of ur way to read, review, follow or even favorite my story. it really means a lot to me... Let's hope I update soon, right?**

**Posted: 6/17/15**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm FINE

**I'm sooorrryy I kept u guys waiting for such a long time!. Actually this chapter was giving me some trouble and I wasn't too sure about how some things turned out. Still I hope u do enjoy it. **

**ellameno: I'm sorry that you found it a little disappointing but thank you for liking it anyway! I really wanted to show his point of view on their meeting and the next day, u know? I'll try to keep it interesting and different from each other but I cant promise that I wont do this often but there will be times where I wont and I hope that that is enough. I do this because I want you to see both their perspectives on pretty much everything and I would like to think that I don't add anything useless to the story in my writing but if you, for some reason, feel like I do please let me know. Dont hold back ur opinion (though please be nice about it. id really appreciate that) and we'll see what we can do about it.**

**crazyreader11: I'm glad u have a favorite part! thank u for telling me. honestly I wasn't sure if it was better to leave it like that or not but I'm happy that u like it! Also, about a TuckerxElly pairing I'm not sure. I AM considering it big time because I also love the idea of them but I'm not sure of when they should get together if now or way later on. It makes it a little hard for me to decide because of who she is in the story.**

**Stars Of Light: thank you! sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Black-winged Angel 10****0: Glad u think so! again sorry for taking my sweet time updating.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. And anything else that seems familiar I probably don't own either. The only thing that is mine is Elly and the plot.**

**Sorry that this is not much but at least it's something, right?**

Chapter 4: I'm F.I.N.E.

* * *

**_SAM_**

I woke up with a start and a scream that didn't pass my lips, only becoming a pathetic little whimper stuck at the back of my throat. My heart was beating quickly and it felt as if there was too heavy of a load on my chest. My fear and other emotions were chocking me, it was too overwhelming and I felt disoriented but, slowly, I recognized my room after some time had passed by. After mentally pulling my self together, I realized how much I was shivering and the amount of drying sweat on me. I wiped the moisture off of my face with my shaking hands, knowing that it was not just sweat and hugged myself for comfort before having to get up since there was no way I would be going back to sleep any time soon. I knew I was close to hyperventilating, so I had to calm myself down.

**I'm**** fine. Its only a dream. ****I'm**** fine. Its only a dream. ****I'm**** fine. Its only a dream.**

This became a mantra that didn't fully settle my emotions but it did keep me from panicking more than I already was.

As much as I didn't want to get up I knew that I couldn't just stay in bed doing nothing because it risked thinking about my dream, so after a few minutes of steadying my erratic breathing and out-of-control beating heart, I disentangled myself from my bed sheets and moved to the edge of my queen bed to get cleaned up. The cold air provided by the air conditioner was a relief against my hot skin, if only somewhat uncomfortable. Trying not to think too much on anything I gathered a change of clothes and bandages with all the ointments needed for my wounds. I walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and saw that it was still rather dark outside but payed it no mind for now.

When I stepped into the bathroom I immediately closed the door and locked it out of habit. Without looking at my reflection on the mirror, or looking anywhere but the floor for that matter, I made quick progression of taking off my sweaty clothes and dirty and sticky bandages. Without a minute to spare I jumped into the shower and turned on the water. The hot-almost-scolding water eased my aching muscles and washed away the sweat off my body, cleaning my wounds slightly. The gash on my right side wasn't bleeding as much anymore, something I was really glad over. I couldn't afford to loose anymore big amounts of blood and become anemic or something. It really stung and even though it wasn't that long (going from my lower ribs to above my hips) it was deep. I silently thanked Phantom for stitching my wound even though I knew it would still leave a nasty scar. But I wasn't overly concerned with that.

Turning off the water I reached for my towel carefully, mindful of my wound as always, and lazily dried my body. After getting out I took my time putting ointments over my wound and re-bandaging it, then put on my underwear, my denim skinny jeans and a dark purple sleeveless top. I took my time in drying my damp hair with my towel as I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

Looking at my digital clock I noticed that it was barely past four in the morning. But outside my window there was still no trace of dawn coming at some point in time.

When I deemed my hair dry enough I grabbed my hair brush and tried to untangle my raven locks. Finished with that I returned to my bathroom to brushed my teeth and put on some make-up. Eyeliner, mascara and all the other things that I needed to cover my bruise and scratches that were visible without them. Retreating to the darkness of my room I lock eyes on the glaring bright numbers telling me that it had only been about 20 minutes since I last laid eyes upon it.

Not having anything better to do I went to my balcony doors and opened them, stepping outside and looking at the endless sky. For the most part it was still dark outside. But there were small traces of oranges and reds in the horizon. The night was chilly but not overly so and the breeze was warm enough to be comfortable for awhile. Looking back to my empty, cold and dark room I had the sudden urge to leave the house. Remembering that there was a park a few minutes from school that I had seen on my way there, I decided that I would head out early today after all. Grabbing a light black sweater from my closet and my backpack from the floor next to my door on the way out of my room. I silently grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen before leaving, making my way out the front door.

_**Danny**_

From time to time, there were some nights where I would wake up from a dream that I could never remember. The minute I'm fully awake it slips through my fingers as easily as smoke no matter how much I try holding on to it. And every time I am reluctant to go back to sleep. Unfortunately today was one of those nights. Even though I was really tired when I went to sleep I ended up waking up at around one in the morning and no matter how tired I still was, I couldn't go back to sleep even if I wanted to. Which I didn't. Although I can never remember my dream, the pain that stays with me grips my chest 'till it becomes hard to breathe. From it comes a reluctance in going back to sleep and a hesitance every time I lay down. I can say with certainty that it's tiring. Very tiring. Still, I stayed for another hour laying on my bed, trying to go back to sleep. Only when it was definite that I would not be able to go back to sleep did I get up and get ready for school in a few hours. Since I hadn't gone patrolling last night I guess this would be a good chance to patrol. Thank the Infinite Realms that ghosts don't really need sleep. But since I am a halfa I still need some hours, just not as much as humans. That meant that the possibility of me falling asleep during class was a lot less likely.

**XXX**

I had been floating around for some hours, done with my patrolling since I couldn't sense any ghosts around, when I heard a sound coming from somewhere below of where I was floating around. I turned invisible and flew in that direction. The closer I got to the sound the more clearly I heard what that sound was.

**_"Prison gates won't open up for me. On these hands and knees I'm crawling. Oh, I reach for you."_**

It sounded like it was a girl. And she was singing. While it wasn't the most amazing voice I had ever heard, I had to admit that it was a very nice one. It was smooth, clear and silvery. It also sounded lonely and a little desperate for help.

**_"Well I'm terrified of these four walls. Cause iron bars can't hold my soul. All I need is you._**

**_Come please I'm calling And Oh I scream for you. __Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling."_**

The lyrics only reinforced my train of thought. But I guess, in a way, I knew how she felt and how much singing really helps you feel better, if only while singing, since I sang a lot too. Paying more attention I realized that I didn't recognize the song she was singing but the voice was vaguely familiar, though I couldn't connect it to anyone. I was getting more curious by the second to find out who the person that was singing was.

**_"__Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be._**

**_Say it for me say it to me. And I'll leave this life behind me._**

**_Say it if it's worth saving me."_**

When I was close enough to see who it was I was surprisingly not as surprised as I probably should have been.

**_Sam_**

Over half way to the park I had subconsciously started singing my favorite song in a low murmur, which gradually grew somewhat in volume until I was singing in a steady and firmly strong voice. Savin' Me by Nickelback was one of my favorite songs because of how much I felt I could associate with it. I guess that as much as I used to deny it, I did want a savior. I wanted a savior as much as I wanted to be worth having one. It's just that I didn't feel like I _was _worth saving. At least not at this moment. Right now I felt too broken and unfixable. I knew it wasn't going to be like that forever but right now I felt that hoping otherwise was just too much to ask for. Hoping someone would accept me with all my fears, dark thoughts and scars, the invisible ones as much as the ones that were visible, was preposterous, let alone someone who could and would honestly love me.

A chill that ran up my spine, when the temperature dropped, caused me to tighten my sweater around me and hug myself to keep warmer as I kept walking. The streets were empty and there was no one around to hear my singing so I kept going.

**_"__Heaven's gates won't open up for me. With this broken wings I'm falling and all I see is you._**

**_These city walls ain't got no love for me. I'm on the ledge on the 18th story. And Oh I scream for you._**

**_Come please I'm calling. And all I need from you. Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling._**

**_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be._**

**_Say it for me say it to me. And I'll leave this life behind me._**

**_Say it if it's worth saving me. Hurry I'm falling._**

**_And all I need is you. Come please I'm calling. And Oh I scream for you._**

**_Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling._**

**_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be._**

**_Say it for me say it to me. And I'll leave this life behind me._**

**_Say it if it's worth saving me. Hurry I'm falling._**

**_And say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. _**

**_Say it if it's worth saving me."_**

By the time I finished the song, I was right in front of the park that was only a couple of minutes away from the school. In fact I could sort of see part of the school from here. Looking around the park I spotted a bench close by and made my way over to it. The park was nice and big; it had a lot of space where people could run around playing, roads where people could walk or ride bikes or something else and it also had benches all around the park. At the middle of it there was a tall, big and beautiful water fountain with flowing water that made the park even nicer. Behind me there was a small forest type of place that called my attention because of how dark and isolated it looked. I decided that once I was out of school I would explore the woods instead of going to my house.

On my walk here the sun had mostly come out and the sun's rays illuminated most of the park. The sudden chill that had followed me before was gone and the sun's rays were warming my skin. Taking my sweater off and tying it around my waist I lean back and waited there until the school started.

**XXX**

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Without a _major_ one. Well, that is, if you ignore what happened in first period. Paulina, in a very childish manner, kept bullying me throughout most of it. Considering the fact that I have her in most of my classes you can only imagine how obnoxiously annoying that was for me. I've never been one to care about how others see me and what they say of me. In my face or otherwise. So Paulina's words wouldn't make a dent on me. Besides, they were the really cliche and dumb kind of insults, which doesn't really help her case in the intelligence department. This went on for more than half of first period. Making small, non-too-subtle mean comments about the new girl every time she got the chance. She would laugh at her own jokes and smirk in triumph when most of the class joined in. But her smug look faltered more and more once she started realizing that I would just look at her with a dead stare each time. I'm pretty sure it unnerved her.

When I calmly got up to sharpen my pencil, she decided to go with the "oops. I stuck my foot out right in the nick of time" maneuver, apologizing about it right afterwards and trying to look as innocent as possible. Although it wasn't as convincing as she wanted seeing as how she was seething with rage, that was directed at me for some reason, and her apology sounded forced out and taut.

Not that I was paying much attention to her anyway. There was a person who had, luckily asked to go to the bathroom, hence, had been heading my way and sort of rushed forward to catch me. Because of said action, the angle in which I was falling and the momentum of my fall, we ended up bumping forehead and nose without being able to do much of anything about it. It also just so happened that the person who caught me was Daniel Fenton himself. Because of Paulina's immaturity my forehead and Daniel's nose got painfully acquainted with one another in a very embarrassing way, so **no**, I was not paying attention to her. I was soothing my aching forehead while watching, in horror, as the poor kid held his nose that must have been hurting quite a lot. At the back of my mind I dully noted Mr. Lancer's shocked exclamation of "War of the Worlds! That looked like a mighty nasty catch." Yeah, I didn't really need him to tell me that.

My forehead forgotten and Paulina's glare ignored, I approached Daniel to asses the damage I might have done to his nose.

"I'm so sorry!" I regretfully said, looking him in the eyes. His crystal blue eyes were teary and staring right at me as I grabbed both his wrists to slowly lead them away from his face.

"I-it's not broken," a sight of relief escaped me as I assured him, and myself, that his nose was indeed not broken. But it _was _bleeding and I didn't know what to do about that. It wasn't gushing out but it was steadily flowing out and he needed to be sent to the infirmary. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him. He took it and thanked me quietly putting it to his nose and tipping his head back.

During the next moments that I just stood there watching Daniel hold the handkerchief to his nose, a hand landed on my right shoulder. As soon as I looked to see whose hand was on my shoulder, Mr. Lancer said, "I think it would be best if Daniel went to the infirmary," well, seems like that is the end of math for today for him. "And since he probably shouldn't look forward if he doesn't want to taint his shirt with more blood, I believe it would be Ms. Manson's responsibility to make sure he gets there without any **more** incidents." Uh... And me, as well, apparently. With the luck I've had for the past few days, I probably can't and shouldn't promise that there won't be any more mishaps so I just nodded. Silently I took his wrist and led his out the classroom.

Once outside the room I remembered that by the time either of us got back the period would probably be over. Stopping I turned to look at him to find that he was already looking at me. "Wait here while I go get our things since the period is about to end." I waited until he nodded to go back for our things. With his face facing the ceiling and his eyes looking at me sideways I imagine nodding must have been sort of uncomfortable but he subtly did anyway.

Opening the door I went straight to my things and picked them up. When I raised my head I found the entire class looking my way which unnerved me somewhat. Instead of looking at them, I just looked at Mr. Lancer and answered his silent question with, " I'm just going to get our things so that we can go strait to the next class. You know, just in case." He only nodded and turned to face the board and keep going with his explanation on what we were learning. I myself turned around to look for Daniel's things. As I didn't know where he actually sat I just glanced around the room until I found Tucker and Elly, who were sitting at the back of the room. As I approached I noticed that Elly still seemed unhappy with me for some reason. She and Tucker just silently stared at me until I reached them.

"Are these Daniel's books?" I asked looking from one to the other. Seeing as Elly wouldn't do anything beside look at me with a blank stare, Tucker answered my question with a simple nod. It wasn't like I was uncomfortable with the awkwardness of the situation or anything (note sarcasm) but I did have a cute guy waiting for me outside the classroom. Because _obviously _dealing with his nosebleed was sort of better than dealing with his two best friends, one staring at me dumbfounded, like as if I'm a puzzle he just can't figure out, and the other one giving me a stare that simply states, no matter how you look at it, that she does not, in any way, shape or form, tolerate me. Riiight... Not uncomfortable at **all**. Which is why all I did was gather Daniel's books and bookbag and hightailed it out of there as fast as I could and looking as calm as I could.

The last thing I heard as we were going out was Mr. Lancer telling Paulina that he will give her detention if she keeps misbehaving. Looking back I saw Paulina pouting with her arms crossed.

**Posted: 8/9/15**

**It was corny. I know but I couldn't help myself. Really. Still, I hope you guys liked it. And y'all be happy to know that I'm almost done with ch. 5.**

**Share ur thoughts if u have any. Come on, don't be shy! Go ahead and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Demons

**ellameno: Thanks! I was actually doing the POVs another way but I didn't like it much so I decided to change it to this. Them smacking into each other kind of came from my brother and sister actually crashing against each other when they were fighting for the remote in front of me while I was writing another part of the ch. It was really funny! Fortunately neither of them were hurt so I could freely laugh at them without feeling guilty about it.**

**ShadowDragon357: I know that she is acting kinda bitchy right now but please keep in mind that for now she is a mystery. For the most part at least. Who knows maybe y'all understand where she is coming from and why she is acting the way she is acting. As a reader I would also not be too thrilled with her right now, but as her creator I find that I'm not as annoyed with her as I would normally be. Real girls shouldn't wonder the streets alone before the sunrises. Agreed. **

**Blue11msu: I don't have a ch 12. Either way I'm really glad u liked how ch ? turned out. **

**Thank you guys for taking the time to comment about what u think of my story. I really appreciate it and means a bunch to me.**

**Disclaimer: I- Oh, whatever, I obviously don't. If I did, I doubt I would be here writing _fan_fiction.**

Chapter 5: Demons

* * *

_**Danny**_

Seventh period came quicker than I hoped it would. Good thing too because I wasn't sure on how long I could go on in those other classes without falling asleep or something. I might not need as many hours as humans do but I couldn't go on without absolutely **any** sleep like ghosts, and since I couldn't remember the last time in which I slept for more than three hours in a row, there was no way I would last for much longer in class. 7th period meant Art class, which was my favorite class, and it also meant I would be more awake because of the excitement that it brought me... Usually. Admittedly the pain of my bruised nose had been doing a pretty good job at keeping me awake so far, but I healed a lot faster than humans did and the pain was just a really dull ache by now. Luckily for me that, me asking permission to go to the bathroom, was actually because I wanted to use the bathroom and not because I needed to take care of some ghost business, since I had to stay in the nurse's office until my nose stopped bleeding. The only good thing that had come out of that painful save was that since Paulina was caught, she decided that getting detention wasn't worth making the new girl miserable. Much. She was still bullying her throughout the day but Sam wasn't reacting to her taunts so I didn't see the need to intervene and therefore call attention to myself. Not like it would have been a good idea. Probably would have made the situation worse. And Elly was still not happy about me not telling her my involvement with Sam. So that wasn't any help. Plus on the way to the nurse we didn't really get to talk that much considering I had a bloody nose and was looking up the whole time while she lead me by the arm. I doubt her apologizing to me all the way to the nurse would count as talking.

Today was Mrs. Hunter, the Art teacher's, first day of maternity leave, which really bummed because she was one of my _very few _favorite teachers. But I guess it was a good thing too. Since it was only the second week of school, Tuesday to be more specific, she decided that we could do whatever we wanted during class just as long as we had projects to show her when she came back. She made a list of things we could draw if we didn't know what to do and we can even mix them. Thanks to this, I could snatch over a good half an hour of sleep before last period and I would be good to go for the rest of the day. For the most part of it, anyway.

**XXX**

I was almost late to last period but the sub for art class was nice enough to wake me up when he noticed that I was still there. Rushing to class, I sat down just as the bell had rung. I exhaled a sigh of relief as I fully settled in my permanent seat and tried paying attention to Mr. Lancer. He started the class by reminding us of the group project he had just assigned the previous day and about when it was due. Then he turned back to the board to start today's lesson and the rest of the class passed in a blur.

When the bell rang I grabbed my things and without waiting for Tucker and Elly or going to my locker went ahead because I had all the things that I would need for today. But I didn't feel like going to my apartment. So I flew in the direction of the park I had seen Sam by this morning. Even though it was spacious with little trees, you could go in deeper to a part that was just trees everywhere. This part of the park was also pretty big itself and it was as easy to get lost in it as it was to get out. There were more and more birds the deeper you went and other small non-lethal animals that were usual in a small forest like this one. But even thought it wasn't dangerous, not many people came in because they found it somewhat creepy and isolated. Either way it was a good place for privacy.

When I decided that it was deep enough into the woods, I settled on an almost thick and sturdy branch that was at least over seven feet off the ground. After making sure that there was no one watching, I took a sketching book out of my bookbag plus a pencil and an eraser. Carefully, in order not to fall because the branch wasn't _that _thick, I leaned against the trunk of the tree and started drawing. Letting my mind drift, before I realized it, I had started to sing a song that has been stuck in my head on repeat ever since I first heard it.

**_"Mayday! Mayday!_**

**_The ship is slowly sinking_**

**_They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_**

**_They're all around me,_**

**_Circling like vultures_**

**_They wanna break me and wash away my colors_**

**_Wash away my colors_**

**_Take me high and I'll sing_**

**_Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_**

**_'Kay, Okay, Okay_**

**_We are one in the same_**

**_Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_**

**_'Way, away, away_**

**_Save me if I become_**

**_My demons_**

**_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_**

**_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_**

**_I need your help, I can't fight this forever_**

**_I know you're watching,_**

**_I can feel you out there_**

**_Take me high and I'll sing_**

**_Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_**

**_'Kay, Okay, Okay_**

**_We are one in the same_**

**_Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_**

**_'Way, away, away_**

**_Save me if I become_**

**_My demons_**

**_Take me over the walls below_**

**_Fly forever_**

**_Don't let me go_**

**_I need a savior to heal my pain_**

**_When I become my worst enemy_**

**_The enemy-"_**

There was a snap of a twig that caused me to stop and look around. For the second time that day I was surprised. Unfortunately the sudden movement of my body when I was trying to look for the cause of the noise that had startled me made me loose the little balance I had sitting on the branch.

_**Sam**_

When he looked up our eyes met and locked for a split second before he came plummeting down to the grown from the loss of balance of his sudden movement. The loud thud of his landing and groan of pain that came from him after his fall over powered the panic of having been caught snooping around and listening to something I probably shouldn't have heard.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath as I rushed over to help him. "I'm Sorry! I swear it wasn't my intention to make you fall from up there. And I wasn't trying to purposely listen in on something I felt was supposed to be private. I really didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" I was rumbling. Really. I was **very** aware of it but that didn't stop me from continuing until he was properly sitting on the floor. I mean, could you blame me? This was the second person(ghost?) I had accidentally hurt today! But I had been really curious! His voice had been a disembodied sound that intrigued me. I wanted to know who it was. The voice was low and husky in a soothing sort of way. His feelings were understandable. His fears of becoming something he didn't want to be and like me, wanting someone who could save him. That, of course, interested me more and I came purposefully looking and snooping around. Still...

"Why didn't you float instead of hitting the floor? You're a ghost so you can fly, right?" As I was pulling him up I asked him this. I had offered him my hand to help him up and he took it with a murmured thanks. When he was fully standing he answered with a, "Uh, well, see I was- you kinda just-... I hit the floor sooner than I realized I was falling..." the last part was rushed and there was a light blush on his face. It was cute.

We stared at each other without doing or saying anything for a couple of minutes before it got too awkward and I had to look away. Looking around I noticed before anything that even though it was barely somewhere around 3 in the afternoon, the sky was a light shade of grey. It looked like it was about to rain and I hoped that it wouldn't until I was safely inside my house.

**Posted: 10/14/15**

**"Demons" by Startset**

**Since it's a group project between the main characters, I was thinking that maybe I should show scenes with them working on it. But then I realized that I didn't really think about what it was about. I got nothing as of now**

**Do u guys have any suggestions as to what would make for an interesting project and situations revolving it? If u got any and would like to share I would be happy to listen.**


End file.
